closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Studio 2B (Russia)
1st (known) Logo (1992-1997) Nickname: "VI Globe" Logo: On a grainy gray gradient background, six parts of an Earth globe, two pairs of them colored red, green, and blue, meet in the center of the screen and spin around. Then, a tubular silver N appears behind the globe and rotates toward us clockwise. It is later revealed to be a conjoined "VI". The map on the globe slowly dissolves away. Variant: There is a short version that starts with the "VI" rotating. FX: The globe and "VI"; decent early '90s CGI. Music/Sounds: A THX "Deep Note"-like synth is heard as the pieces of the globe come together, followed by a dramatic synth fanfare. An announcer says "Video International Production presents..." in Russian. Availability: Extinct on TV; was seen only in Russia at the beginning of certain VI-produced shows. Scare Factor: Low; the "zoom" sound in the full version might catch some people off guard, but this is very tame. 2nd Logo (1997-2000) Logo: We zoom out from a bridge at dusk. Several lights on the bridge begin to light up as "продюсерский центр" (production center), in silver, appears above it in an arc, along with "ВИДЕО ИНТЕРНЕШНЛ" (VIDEO INTERNATIONAL) written below in bronze. The sky darkens a bit. We then fade out as "представляет" ("presents") fades in. FX: The CGI bridge, the words unfolding. Music/Sounds: A magical-sounding synth fanfare with a synth choir. Some twinkling sounds are heard as the lights light up. Availability: Near extinction. Once again, this could be found in Russia on Video International-produced shows, but these episodes are long out of air. The logo can be found on some VHS releases distributed that time. Scare Factor: None; though there is some darkness involved, it's more soothing than scary. 3rd Logo (2000 - 18th September 2010) Logo: Against a blue and gold BG with spotlights, we see a blue-colored square with some pixels in the bottom-right hand corner and sprocket holes on the top-right hand corner, resembling the filmstrip, flip into place from the left, followed by a silver, blue-outlined "2B". The text "CTYDИЯ" (STUDIO), in OCR A Extended font colored silver, flips in from the right below "2B". The square quickly loses sprocket holes and splits into several small squares which fly away. The logo fades out, and the word "представляет" (Presents), in the same font as before, fades in. FX: The spotlights, the squares, the words coming into place; all solid CGI. Music/Sounds: Same as logo 2. Availability: Extinct from TV, can only be found on recorded Russian shows. The most particular one is "Своя Игра", the analogue to Jeopardy. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (September 19th, 2010- ) Logo: Many sky blue light streaks form the logo over a blue foggy space background. "2B" appears in light, surrounded by computerized/sci-fi circles, which immediately vanish as the same transparent rectangle is drawn. Another set of light streaks appears and creates the words "СТYДИЯ" in the same font from before below the filmstrip. Then "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" in black reveals itself even below over the light. The background continues to flow. FX/SFX: All the animation in great CGI. Music/Sounds: A new crystallized theme starting with a synth pad chords with a synth gurgle (the sound has been reused in "Sunslammer" by Seth Peelle fromHomestuck Vol. 5) and segueing to the three fading dings. It's good, but the old fanfare is missed. Availability: As for the previous logo, typical sources to see this are a Jeopardy!-based show Своя Игра (Our Game), a Family Feud-based show Сто к одному (100 to 1), and a video showcasing show Сам себя режиссёр (Be a Director Yourself). Seen on air since September 19th, 2010. Scare Factor: None. Category:Russia